Neutral Collaboration
Back to 2010 Logs Lifeline Ratchet Ratchet transmits, "Lifeline, this is Ratchet. I could use your help with a situation here in Iacon. Any chance you could come over as soon as you can?" Lifeline transmits, "Hmph. I'm on my way." Ratchet is standing over a containment unit, looking over the vitals of the patient within - which is Jazz. He doesn't look at all happy, in fact doesn't look like he's recharged in awhile either. Lifeline arrives in nearly record time. She may have been surly about it, but when Ratchet requests assistance, she knows it's SERIOUS. She notices immediately that her fellow medic is about ready to drop, of course, but she says nothing. She'd expect no less from him. So instead she looks at the containment unit and frowns. "What's happened?" Ratchet smiles a hint to Lifeline's arrival. He's totally up front as he gives you a scanner with vitals from normal scans of Jazz and more recent scans. One taken when he first came in, and subsequent ones that change a little each time. Each scan shows a system is running slightly hot. "He came in with Prime and Crackshot, experienced a nearly total energy drain down in the underground tunnels. I'm at a loss what to do, everything I have tried has failed. I need a fresh optic on this, maybe you can figure out something my addled processors are not figuring out." Also there's another system that runs hot as the scans progress, like something is virulently causing a system by system issue. Lifeline looks over the readings carefully, not liking the trend. "Have you checked his energon and lubricant fluids for any foreign contaminants?" She tracks the trends of the 'fever', trying to determine how it's spreading. "Also, does it seem to be contagious?" Ratchet nods, "I had one of the drones take a sample just in case it was something contagious. After that scare we had some cycles ago, I wasn't going to gamble with anyone's life, including my own." he pauses, "I scanned Prime and Crackshot both. Neither of them had any sign of a similar scan profile. I had them go through decontamination procedures just in case." he moves over to where he has the samples of energon and other fluids under microscope. "You can look yourself, but I didn't really see anything abnormal in energon or lubricant fluids. Whatever this is, it isn't being carried through fluids. It’s almost like its energy or electrical based." Lifeline steps over to look at the samples in the microscope, seeing nothing to contradict Ratchet's words. "Does he have any other symptoms besides the elevated temperature?" Ratchet nods, "When he is brought online to see how he's doing, he complains of a neural net ache then talks like he's not himself. This is more recent though, within the last cycle. Which worries me." Lifeline hms. "That is troubling." She manipulates the readouts, trying to isolate the pathways that are transmitting the illness through his systems. Ratchet sits down, probably the first time he's sat down in a couple day cycles at least. "Yes I know." he sighs. The way the systems are being taken over, there is a definite pattern.. seems like it's intelligent if you look very closely. "Perceptor is puzzled too. He and the science techs have been trying to figure it out as well without actually going to the location where it happened." Lifeline nods. "Where did it happen? If it was underground I know others who travel those pathways frequently. Maybe they can help us with information." Ratchet replies, "Cubicron level of the underground. A closed down off ramp." Lifeline says, "that should be more than easy enough to test. I'll have Jing or Reliquary take me down there. And yes, I will employ proper methods to make sure that I'm not affected as well." Ratchet hmms, "I don't know Lifeline. That seems like a iffy proposition. We don't even know what we are dealing with here. If whatever it is infects all three of you at once, they you'd all suffer a sudden energy drain. You may be lucky to get back to Cubicron before you all offline." Lifeline considers that. "Then I'll figure something else out." She could probably cobble together some kind of remote control drone from pieces of turbo rats to carry sensor equipment into the trouble area. Ratchet nods, "Good. For now though, any ideas on what we may be dealing with or at least something we could try that may keep it at bay for awhile?" +Roll: Lifeline rolls against her Intelligence Stat and BOTCHES! Lifeline scowls at the medical readouts suddenly. "Frag!" She looks at Ratchet mostly annoyed and partly apologetically. "Do you have another copy of the data?" Ratchet nods, "Yeah I made you one." he takes it out of his subspace and gets up to offer it to you. "I really need to get a recharge in. Maybe something will come to me when I come online." Lifeline nods to Ratchet. "Good idea. I'll keep looking this over. Perhaps I will see something while you're resting." Ratchet smiles faintly, "I hope so, for all our sakes. Please make sure you go through decontamination before you leave though. I'm going to do that before I fully step out." Lifeline says, "Of course. Rest well, Ratchet." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs